


Defiant Gaze

by IronShield



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Gangs, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Moaning, Original Character(s), Pain, Pain is Pleasure, Painplay, People Watching, Quiet Sex, Rage, Rape, Scratching, Tattoos, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronShield/pseuds/IronShield
Summary: Darth Maul walks the streets of Coruscant at night on a mission for Sidious. A gang takes him captive and their leader has some fun with Maul.





	

The night air was a cool, the sounds of Coruscant’s night life of the bars and clubs could be heard in the distance. It was dark, the lights sparse, giving a lonely atmosphere.

Even though his Master told him under no circumstances to use The Force during the mission and to leave his lightsaber behind, Darth Maul strode confidently down the dark alleyway. He dressed in an inconspicuous garb as to not draw attention to himself. If this was a test of his cunning and combat skills, he knew he would do well.

Maul strode past a group of what looked like gangsters, laughing and talking amongst themselves. “Hey, you!” he heard one of them call to him from behind. It was of no concern of Maul's so he continued on, without so much as a glance in their direction.

“Zabrak!” another yelled.

Maul continued to walk, unconcerned by them.

There were hurried footsteps and three of the gang members ran ahead of the Sith to block him off. Two more came up on either side and four stood behind him.

“Stand aside.” Maul growled, narrowing his eyes.

They laughed, and one of the men who stood in front of Maul, possibly their leader spoke. “What’s an exotic looking thing like you doing out so late at night? Looking for a good time?”

“No.” The Sith replied. “What I’m doing is none of your concern. Now-”

Before Maul finished his sentence there was a stabbing pain in his back, then he was falling to the pavement, then blackness.

••••••••••••••••••••

Maul awoke from a hard slap to the face. He gasped from the sudden pain, his eyes blown wide. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit area he saw that he was surrounded by the gang members, probably in their hideout. 

“Well, he’s awake now,” the man who slapped him jeered. Maul's arms were raised above his head, his wrists bound in metal cuffs which were bolted to the wall. He felt the same metal cuffs on both his ankles which were attached to short chains. His shirt was discarded leaving his torso bare to the semi chilly air.

How could I have been so stupid, to be taken down by these mer city dwelling scum? Maul grit his teeth in anger.

“I suppose you’re wondering why you’re here…” the leader spoke up, taking a few steps towards Maul. The leader was human, muscular, tall, tanned skin with blue eyes and wide grin spread across his face. The Sith said nothing, he just glared at the men who were eyeing him up and down.

“We work for someone who pays handsomely for exotic specimens such as yourself,” the man grinned, reached out and seized Maul by the chin, forcing his head up and to the side. “You’re the most exotic and may I say erotic looking creature we’ve seen in a long time.”

Maul jerked his face away from the grip and snarled, baring his teeth like an animal. “I will not be sold like a commodity, you filth."

“Well we don’t like to bring our buyer goods that can’t perform well so we have to test them out first… see if they’re indeed worth a hefty price.” The man grinned wide. “I’m sure we’ll be able to get a lot for you, my dear Zabrak.”

“Don’t count on it,” Maul spat, his eyes furious slits. Rage was coursing through his body, how he longed to use The Force to let himself free and rip these gang members limb from limb with his bare hands. No. Play it smart, he was outgunned, no lightsaber, the opportune moment will come so he can free himself and kill everyone.

“Are these tattoos?” Leader asked, idly tracing the black lines on Maul's chest with his index finger. “They look nice on you, so defined and intricate.”

Maul recoiled back as far as he could go, a defiant glare still on his face. Leader chased the Sith with his hand, “You know you can’t get away that easily.” He touched the furious Sith again, running his fingertips around Maul’s tattoos, feeling every dip and curve of the Zabrak’s beautifully sculpted torso.

Maul stared at him with those glowing yellow and red eyes that usually struck fear in their wake. His intense gaze was met with a sickeningly sweet smile and a look of hunger from the man in front of him. “I like that look in your eyes, most of the specimens we capture are sobbing by now, but not you…” the man trailed off, tilting his head while biting his lower lip thoughtfully, studying Maul’s scowling face. “You would look really pretty during orgasm, I would love to hear that deep sensual voice of yours moan for me.”

Maul spat in his face, blind rage building inside of him. He pulled at his restrains with all his might, his muscles straining to break the steal that bound him. His breathing quickened as he snarled through clenched teeth. 

Leader wiped the saliva from his face with a chuckle. “Looks like you need to be broken… let’s see what we can do about that,” he pondered, his eyes never leaving Maul's.

Leader drew a long blade from his belt and held it close to Maul’s face, who didn’t even flinch. “As long as the damage isn’t permanent, we can use any methods we choose to test out our specimen.” He placed the blade onto Maul’s cheek and with barely any pressure so not to break the skin, traced the cool metal slowly down the Sith’s throat to his chest.

Still Maul’s eyes were unwavering, his defiant gaze fixed on the man before him. Leader laughed lightly before finally putting pressure onto the blade and cut into Maul’s flesh, right along the line of the tattoo on his left pectoral muscle. Thin lines of bright crimson trickled down the Sith’s body.

Leader cut Maul a few more times, on his shoulder, chest and abdomen. Never too deep, but enough to inflict pain. Maul didn’t flinch or make any noise once, which didn’t seem to bother the man. The Zabrak raised his lip in defiance, “Is that the best you can do?”

“Oh I think I can do better…” Leader put the blade back into it’s sheath. Without warning he lunged at Maul, who’s eyes went wide in surprise. Leader forced Maul’s head to the side and sunk his teeth into the side of the Zabrak’s neck. Maul clenched his teeth and forced himself not to make a sound. The pain of the teeth biting into his flesh felt so much more shocking and exquisite. Personal. Maul felt the man’s tongue lapping against his skin then suction as he pulled upward and away, drawing more blood into his mouth.

There was an audible swallow as Leader drank down Maul’s blood. The Sith felt something as he watched the man swallow what was a few moments before inside his body. The raw hot feeling of his torn flesh, the act of the man biting, dominating, claiming him. The fact that as this very moment a room full of gang members were watching this intimate act unfold, watching him be completely and utterly at someone else’s mercy... Maul felt a rush like he had never experienced before. 

Leader wiped the lines of liquid off his chin with the back of his sleeve and smiled when he looked at his captive’s face. 

For a moment Maul’s gaze was one of shock and something else, something... more. Maul’s heart rate had quickened, his breathing unsteady. Maul corrected himself and narrowed his eyes as he moved his head back to glare once more.

“I saw the look on your face,” Leader said in a singsongy way. “It’s unmistakeable.” Without hesitation he kicked Maul right in his abdomen, knocking the wind out of the Zabrak. The pain from the cuts received before blossomed anew and they traveled through Maul’s body like sparks.

Maul gasped for air before drawing his lips up into a snarl. Before he could say anything, Leader rushed forward and took hold of Maul’s center horn, slamming his skull back into the wall. Leader's body pressed against Maul’s while his other hand explored lower regions. The man's hand found it’s way to Maul’s crotch and he sighed breathily into the Sith’s ear. “Mmmm what’s this?” He ran his fingers over the clothed beginnings of an erection, enjoying the look of humiliation that began to creep onto Maul’s face.

“I could tell you’re a pain slut,” Leader whispered into Maul’s ear. “You get off on it, why else would you get these tattoos and this sexy earring," he took Maul’s earring in his teeth and gave a sharp tug, feeling Maul’s cock swell from the pain.

Maul clenched his jaw tightly, refusing to make noise. He tried to focus on something else, anything but the intense and wonderful pain. “Oh come on, let me hear that voice of yours…” Leader trailed his lips down Maul’s cheek and throat to the bite inflicted before. He ran his teeth over the wound, sending sweet pain through Maul’s neck. Leader bit down once more, causing Maul to hold in a scream. The man drew away and licked a bloody line back to Maul’s ear.

Maul’s cock was fully erect now, thick and engorged, he couldn’t help himself from being turned on by his own pain, humiliation and rage.

Leader pulled away and tugged Maul’s pants down, finally answering the question he had been dying to know this whole time. He whistled, impressed from the tattoos and the size. “You gotta tell me how many times you came while getting your cock tattooed.” He bent down to his knees to inspect the details more closely before running his teeth along the underside of Maul’s dick. A almost inaudible groan escaped the defiant Sith’s throat and pre-cum began to drip down his length. Leader sat back on his heels and watched the pre-cum slide down the red and black flesh, painting a stark white stripe.

Leader stood and pressed himself against Maul once again, taking the Zabrak’s cock into his hand. He leaned in, his lips brushing against Maul’s ear. “I heard you make that sound.” He ran his fingers along Maul’s length, smearing the wetness around before gripping it tightly. “You’re throbbing now,” he smiled. “You love this, you like this pain, you like being watched, don’t you… Masochist.”

The word made Maul’s cock drip more pre-cum and a small sharp gasp of pleasure escaped.

“That’s it…” Leader cooed, he drew his other hand up, and tugged on a horn on the back of Maul’s skull, drawing his head back so he could bite and suck at the Sith’s neck. The man’s other hand began to lazily slide up and down the Sith’s member.

Maul was unresponsive to the less aggressive ways Leader was touching him. He wanted more, he needed more. As if in response Leader drew away and struck the Sith’s face with the back of this hand. Maul felt a thin line of blood trickle down his chin and he slowly ran his tongue over his busted bottom lip, his eyes never leaving Leader's. 

Leader stood there for a moment, stunned by what his prey had just done. Maul’s eyes now had hunger in them, so ready and willing. His thick rigid member throbbed with need, pre-cum now dripped freely down the length of his cock and onto the floor.

Leader grabbed Maul by the throat and seized his cock in his other hand which he began jerking off with hard painful twists. “You like this?” Leader’s hand squeezed Maul’s throat a little more, just enough to make it uncomfortable. Maul said nothing, his mouth slightly open, the tip of his tongue rested on his bloody lip.

“Come on, let me hear you.” Leader encouraged sweetly before moving his hand from Maul’s neck to his back. He scratched his nails down the Zabrak’s back, leaving long bloody gashes. Maul’s glowing eyes blew wide and he finally let out a deep orgasmic moan. “Uuuhhhh…”

Hearing his own voice, knowing that he’s moaning from the hot pain inflicted on him, just feeling this way... Maul’s senses were in overdrive, the pain, his rage, hatred, lust, need, all these feelings intensified tenfold. “Cumming…” Maul managed to rasp out before he was cumming hard. Thick lines of white splattered onto Maul’s chest and floor. Every muscle in his body was tense, his back in a breathtaking arch. “Ahhh ahhhh ahhh…” Maul continued to moan as his impressive orgasm continued.

Wave after wave of pleasure wracked Maul's body and Maul couldn't handle all these feelings at once. The feeling of orgasm, feeling this intense pleasure, making sounds he never dared make before. He felt so dirty and used and wrecked. He cast his gaze down to his body, taking pride in how much cum dripped off his chest, moaning every time his hips jerked forward, painting himself in more obscene white.

Leader watched as Maul came down from his high. “So pretty…” he murmured, and groaned when he saw Maul’s cock remained hard.

Maul managed to glance at Leader before his world went dark.

••••••••••••••••••••

“What happened my young apprentice?” Darth Sidious asked as he looked down upon Darth Maul, who was bloody and beaten, shirtless, with lines of dried cum splattered on his chest.

“Master, forgive me. I was carrying out the mission as you ordered and a gang attacked me. I was careless and let my overconfidence get the better of me…” Maul paused, shame creeping into his thoughts.

“Continue,” Sidious said in a flat tone. 

“And I was held against my will. The leader of the gang-" Maul felt his cock begin to harden from the memory. “He inflicted pain upon me, he tried to break me.”

“I can see that,” Sidious didn’t seem concerned in the slightest.

“I was told I was going to be sold to a buyer of theirs-“

“Perhaps next time you’ll be quicker and not let your guard down, my apprentice. You failed your mission as I foresaw.”

Maul visibly stiffened for a second before fixing his gaze confidently on his master. “I will not fail again, master.” With a wave of his hand Sidious gave his permission for Maul to go. Maul turned on his heel and stalked away, blinding rage coursing through his entire body.

The gang was a setup.

Maul cleaned himself up, put on fresh clothes and was back on the street of Coruscant within the hour.

He went back to the spot where he was ambushed the night before and sure enough they were there. 

“Hello,” Maul greeted cooly. The gang members spun around in surprise. “I didn’t think I would see you again…” Leader stepped away from the gang toward Maul, a big cocky grin on his face. “Sorry about what we did to you, but the guy who hired us gave us more money than we ever got for any type of smuggling deal.”

Maul took a few paces forward till he was toe to toe with Leader.

“If I said I wanted more-” Maul’s voice wavered. “Pain."

Leader reached out and felt the rigid outline of Maul’s cock. “I’d say lets get out the whips and chains,” Leader breathed before taking Maul by the wrist and leading him toward their hideout.

After all these years of suffering and torture at the hands of his master, pain became the only pleasure Maul can feel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written something that wasn't Steve Rogers related so I hope I did alright. 
> 
> Due to some recent things that have occurred within the Star Wars universe I felt compelled to write something about my favorite Sith. I really didn't know what I was going to write about, but I jumped into it and ended up with this. I had a lot of fun writing it and may do more in the future. Darth Maul is a fun character to write and I really would love to get better at it! :>
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
